Merci, cher ennemi
by The New Donatello
Summary: [ EN PAUSE ] Après avoir rompu avec Takano, Ritsu s'était promis de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir eu un amant le temps d'une nuit il y a cinq ans… Quand ce fameux amant débarque aux éditions Marukawa après y avoir décroché un emploi, cela va quelque peu bouleverser les vies de Takano et Ritsu. YAOI.
1. Chapitre un

\- _Ah là là,_ j'en vois déjà qui vont être déçus, mais **non** , il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fiction. Je suis tout simplement nulle pour écrire ça… _mes excuses, donc._ Bon, par contre, si jamais quelqu'un a du talent pour écrire des lemons, je serai ravie de vous en donner un à écrire pour moi. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! Merci d'avance.

\- En ce qui concerne le rating, je ne savais pas trop, donc j'ai mis T parce qu'il n'y aura (en principe) pas de citrons. Mais bon, si jamais ça venait à évoluer, je préviendrais en début de chapitre et changerais le rating.

\- C'est un YAOI (relation entre hommes), donc les homophobes, dehors !

\- Je ne mets pas de titres à mes chapitres, car je n'ai pas franchement d'inspiration pour en faire des sympas, ce sera donc seulement « chapitre un, chapitre deux, etc. ».

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - l'opening de Death Parade (full version) !

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un._**

C'était une journée tout à fait banale dans la vie d'Onodera Ritsu. Il s'était levé, lavé, avait mangé et était parti aux éditions _Marukawa_ , tout en espérant ne pas croiser son cher voisin, Masamune Takano. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son département, celui des shojos, il remarqua une petite fiche au-dessus des boutons pour choisir son étage.

 _« Cher(e)s collègues,_

 _Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de Nakajima Daisuke, embauché au département littérature. Veuillez-vous montrer cordiaux pour ainsi lui permettre de bien s'intégrer dans notre maison d'édition._

 _Bonne journée à tous. »_

Ritsu se mit à réfléchir. _Nakajima Daisuke… il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom…_ Ne trouvant pas de qui il s'agissait, l'éditeur sorti finalement de l'ascenseur et rentra dans le bureau où se trouvait déjà son éditeur en chef et voisin, Takano. À son grand malheur, les deux hommes étaient seuls et il se tordit soudain sur sa chaise, sachant pertinemment que : Takano lui solitude = danger. Ritsu était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand Takano parla.

« - Tu pourrais dire bonjour.

\- Bon-jour.

\- Aaah, tu es si froid.

\- À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je n'allais pas te sauter dans les bras pour te saluer tout de même !

\- Tu l'aurais fait à l'époque. »

À l'évocation de cette fameuse époque, les joues de Ritsu se couvrirent de rouge et il se mit à maudire l'autre éditeur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il le cherche…

« - À ce propos, as-tu vu qu'un nouvel éditeur avait été embauché ?

\- Oui. À la section littéraire, je sais.

\- Et dire que ça aurait pu être toi… je me demande ce qui te retient ici… »

En disant cela, Takano s'était rapproché de l'éditeur et avait désormais sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

« - Certainement pas pour toi, en tout cas ! »

Takano soupira devant l'entêtement de son subalterne et se redirigea vers sa propre chaise. Quand le plus jeune allait-il enfin accepter ses sentiments ? Quand pourront-ils enfin former un véritable couple ? Il décida finalement de reprendre son travail, tandis que les collègues des deux éditeurs arrivaient dans la salle. Après s'être installé, Kisa prit la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'ai rencontré le nouvel éditeur en arrivant ! Il est génial ! Bon, il travaille au département littérature, c'est loin d'être la même branche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est cool !

\- Il ressemble à quoi ? »

Suite à la question d'Onodera, Kisa lui expliqua qu'il avait les cheveux et les yeux très foncés, qu'il était plutôt grand et bien bâti et qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il lui a également indiqué qu'il portait un attaché-case de couleur marron et était habillé d'une manière on ne peut plus classique.

« - Je lui ai proposé de venir nous voir pendant la pause de midi, soyez cool avec lui, il semblait anxieux. »

Après cela, Kisa se tut et commença à travailler, accompagnés de tous les autres employés. Quand la pause de midi arriva, tout le monde était déjà exténué, mis à part Takano, qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette, accoudé à la fenêtre. Alors que Ritsu se levait pour aller acheter quelque chose dans une supérette, un homme débarqua dans les bureaux des éditions _Emerald._

« - Ah, Daisuke ! »

Kisa l'avait appelé avec enthousiasme, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop occupé à observer Onodera. Finalement, ce dernier l'aperçut et le regarda d'un œil méfiant avant de lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, alors… je dois dire que je suis très surpris de te revoir, surtout dans le département shojos d'une maison d'édition.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Il y a environ cinq ans, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? En même temps, tu as rompu si rapidement, ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- J'ai… rompu ? Attendez, on est sorti ensemble ? Je ne me souviens de rien, vous devez vous tromper !

\- Peut-être que ceci te rafraîchira la mémoire. »

Tout en parlant, Daisuke s'était dangereusement rapproché du jeune éditeur et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Takano intervint en le bloquant.

« - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Ritsu, ne me dit pas que tu as un petit ami ? Je n'y crois pas !

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami…

\- Oui, ça me parait bien plus logique… du moins, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit il y a cinq ans… »

Peu après les derniers dires de Daisuke, ce fut le silence dans la salle de travail des éditeurs. Hatori et Kisa avaient profité de la discussion précédente pour s'éclipser, ainsi que les autres personnes travaillant dans le bureau et il ne restait désormais plus qu'Onodora, Masamune et Nakajima. Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole, tout en regardant Takano qui s'était désormais écarté.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire te regarde si tu n'es pas son petit ami.

\- Nous sommes dans des bureaux, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses ici. »

Ritsu leva les yeux au ciel. _Si seulement tu suivais réellement cette règle…_

« - Allons boire quelque chose ensemble Ritsu, ça fait longtemps.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire… »

Voyant que le plus jeune ne répondait rien à part quelques paroles incompréhensibles, Takano répondit à sa place.

« - Il ne peut pas, il doit appeler une auteure. La pause de midi est idéale, elle ne travaille pas. »

Daisuke lui lança un rapide regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur Ritsu.

« - Ce soir, alors. Je t'attendrai à la sortie. »

Daisuke partit de suite, sans même laisser le temps au concerné de lui répondre.

« - Tu n'iras pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! J'aimerais savoir qui il est, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien… ce que je lui ai dit il y a cinq ans… j'en ai tellement dit des choses depuis le temps, comment suis-je censé me souvenir d'un truc pareil !

\- Il a voulu t'embrasser. Tu es sorti avec lui ?

\- Non, je… »

Ritsu s'arrêta net. _Attendez une seconde… se pourrait-il que ce soit le mec avec qui j'ai passé une nuit, un jour où j'étais saoul ? C'était justifié ! Ma journée avait été catastrophique ! Mais, je ne me souviens de rien, bon sang ! Je n'étais même pas moi-même… j'ai dû le renvoyer chez lui au petit matin… Ou alors, c'est chez lui que nous étions ?_ Ritsu se mit alors à crier en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, un air de profond agacement sur le visage.

« - Onodera ?

\- J'ai besoin d'air ! »

Et il partit sans même demander son reste. Une fois dehors, il respira un bon coup et s'assit sur un des bancs situés en face de la maison d'édition. _Bon sang, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois,_ ** _une fois_** _! Et il faut que ce type arrive ici et en plus, me reconnaisse ! Je dois être maudit…_ Après avoir ruminé une dizaine de minutes, il décida d'aller chercher à manger, puis de retourner travailler. Il devait déjà faire en sorte de ne pas tomber sur Takano et maintenant, il allait devoir faire face à ce… type. _J'irai ce soir et on verra bien._

*OoOoO*

La journée passa lentement et quand il fut enfin l'heure de partir, Ritsu se leva rapidement et descendit vers la sortie. Il savait pertinemment que son supérieur ne le laisserait pas partir facilement s'ils venaient à se retrouver de nouveau seuls. En plus de cela, Ritsu avait rendez-vous avec une possible aventure d'un soir, donc ça se serait avéré d'autant plus compliquer. Onodera se trouvait désormais dehors, un peu essoufflé de s'être tant dépêché.

« - Alors, tu étais si pressé que ça de me revoir ?

\- *souffle* Rêve-pas. Je veux simplement savoir qui t'es.

\- Alors, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi…

\- Non, puisque je te le dis !

\- Pourtant… moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié… Ritsu. »

Alors qu'il s'approchait encore de nouveau, Onodera prit cette fois le parti de réagir et le repoussa de ses mains.

« - Arrête ça !

\- Tu étais plus entreprenant l'autre soir !

\- C'était il y a cinq ans ! Et j'étais bourré ! C'est ça, hein ? Crois pas que ça m'arrive souvent ! C'est même la seule et unique fois que j'ai fait ça !

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit. Je m'en souviens très bien… un type t'aurait brisé le cœur et depuis, tu ne voulais plus tomber amoureux. Finis tous ces trucs sentimentaux, tu voulais juste… t'amuser.

\- J'étais pas moi-même ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

\- Puis le lendemain, tu es juste parti sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse.

\- Tu étais au courant que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Tu recherches une histoire sérieuse ?

\- Non, je ne recherche rien du tout !

\- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que ce type dans ton bureau m'a-t-il si sauvagement repoussé ?

\- Il te l'a dit, non ? On ne fait pas ce genre de choses dans les bureaux…

\- Et s'il ne m'avait pas repoussé ?

\- Je l'aurais fait ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je dois rentrer chez moi ! »

Tandis que Daisuke rattrapait le poignet de Ritsu, Takano observait la scène sans intervenir depuis la porte vitrée de la sortie de la maison d'édition.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Notre verre.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit de moi.

\- Je ne tenterai rien, je veux juste discuter. J'ai avec moi l'exemplaire du dernier livre de cet auteur… je crois savoir que tu aimes beaucoup la littérature.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

\- Kisa m'a beaucoup parlé de ses collègues… »

Ritsu tentait de garder son calme, malgré le fait que l'homme devant lui avait dans les mains un exemplaire du dernier livre de son auteur favori… qui ne sort normalement que dans trois jours.

« - Ça marche, mais pas plus d'une heure. »

Satisfait, Daisuke sourit à Onodera et les deux hommes partirent en direction des rues commerçantes. Pendant ce temps, Takano arborait une expression de mécontentement, mais préférait ne pas intervenir. Même si la jalousie le torturait, sa relation avec Ritsu n'avait pas franchement évolué depuis ces derniers mois. Elle stagnait même. Il savait qu'Onodera l'aimait, mais ce dernier est tellement têtu que jamais il ne lui avouera… et Takano commençait à souffrir énormément de cela. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber, non ! Il était bien trop amoureux d'Onodera pour ça… Mais prendre ses distances serait peut-être bon. Comment réagira le plus jeune et quelle attitude aurait-il avec ce Daisuke ? _Je dois remuer ciel et terre rien que pour qu'il accepte de rentrer avec moi… et il accepte en cinq minutes de prendre un verre avec cet homme ?_ Il eut une expression quelque peu attristée et décida finalement de rentrer chez lui, la rage au ventre.

*OoOoO*

Onodera et Nakajima étaient assis dans un petit café et buvaient tous deux un thé vert. Au début, le plus jeune avait été très froid, mais quand il eut enfin le livre entre les mains, son visage s'illumina. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes discutaient littérature et Ritsu était plus qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir discuter de sa passion avec quelqu'un qui semblait si connaître autant que lui.

« - Tu devrais vraiment faire ta demande de transfert au département littérature ! Tu n'es pas fait pour les shojos !

\- J'avance de plus en plus dans le département mangas… je pense que c'est enrichissant pour moi de travailler là-bas, même si ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.

\- Je vois. Alors ce n'est pas _lui_ qui te retient ? »

Sachant très bien qui étais ce « lui », Ritsu poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Hésitant un moment, il finit par répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire, mais il n'y a rien entre Takano et moi. C'est juste mon chef et il est très à cheval sur les règles. »

Ne sachant pas trop si c'était vraiment ce qu'il aurait dû dire, Ritsu se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir. _Ce n'est pas comme si je devais lui dire l'entière vérité à ce gars-là. Et puis, qu'y a-t-il entre Takano et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Il ne cesse de dire qu'il m'aime et je sais qu'il est sincère. Notre rupture n'était qu'un malentendu… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment._

« - Hé, Onodera ! »

Ritsu sortit de ses pensées suite à l'appel de son interlocuteur qui le regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.

« - Tu sembles bien troublé ne serait-ce qu'à l'évocation de son simple nom… pourquoi n'es-tu donc pas honnête avec moi ?

\- Je le suis !

\- Oh, je vois. Alors n'y a aucun problème dans le fait que je souhaite avoir plus qu'une relation amicale avec toi Ritsu ? Que dirais-tu de passer à la maison demain soir, je préparerais un délicieux curry. »

Onodera était devenu rouge de gêne suite à l'aveu de Daisuke et ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Cet homme voulait plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui ? _Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, si Takano l'apprenait…_ Se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, l'éditeur rougit encore plus. _Bon sang, voilà que je m'inquiète de ce que pourrait penser Masamune, maintenant…_ Ritsu finit finalement par se reprendre et répondit à la demande de Nakajima.

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir le soir, trop de boulot. Alors déjeunons ensemble à midi.

\- Parfait. Alors à demain, Ritsu. »

Tout en parlant, Daisuke se leva et partir vers la sortie, non sans un signe vers Onodera. Celui-ci finissait sa tasse de thé tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. _Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas à cause de Takano… et puis, un déjeuner, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un dîner chez lui ! D'ailleurs… il ne cesse de m'appeler par mon prénom… comment suis-je censé l'appeler, moi ? Nakajima ? Daisuke ? Non, si je l'appelle par son prénom, il va se faire des idées…_ Tout en soupirant une énième fois, il se leva et rentra chez lui. Étant donné que Daisuke l'avait invité, il n'eut rien à payer.

*OoOoO*

Une fois chez lui, il se jeta littéralement sur son canapé, épuisé par cette journée, plutôt forte en émotions. Il voulut partir prendre sa douche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _Bon sang, je suis sûr que c'est Takano…_ N'ayant aucune envie d'affronter l'interrogatoire de son voisin, il décida de tout simplement l'incessante sonnette pour aller se laver. Une fois cela fait, il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Alors quoi, Takano avait laissé tomber ? Voilà qui était bien inhabituel… L'éditeur se posa mille et une question sur le pourquoi du comment, mais finit par laisser tomber, se disant que si ça se trouve, ce n'était même pas lui. Il sortit un bento de son frigo et se mit à manger, tout en essayant de chasser Takano de ses pensées. Après avoir terminé, il décida de partir se coucher, tout en songeant au fait qu'il allait devoir déjeuner avec Daisuke le lendemain… _Et si c'était réellement Takano à la porte ? Pourquoi il n'a pas insisté ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé ?_

« - Abruti de Takano ! »

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité au départ.

Dans l'appartement d'à-côté, Takano regardait la télévision quand il entendit crier son voisin. Il eut un mince sourire. Certes, Ritsu avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre la sonnette, mais... _Peut-être n'est-ce finalement pas peine perdu ?_

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, tout en espérant qu'il vous aura plu !

 _Yes_ , je sais, c'est fort court, mais bon... (je n'ai **aucune** raison à vous donner en fait).

Le second chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver (normalement).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et un grand merci pour votre lecture :)

New Don'


	2. Chapitre deux

Dois-je redire tout ce que j'ai déjà dit lors du premier chapitre ? Bon, au cas où…

\- Toujours rating T.

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - « City of stars » du film La La Land (piano only).

\- Un accompagnement ? - - - un thé vert ! _(yummy !)_

\- Je ne sais _absolument_ pas combien de chapitres fera cette fiction… ce sera selon mon inspiration, je pense. Ah et puis : les chapitres devraient tous être de la même longueur (donc court).

Merci de votre présence et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre deux.**_

Le lendemain, Ritsu se réveilla. Enfin non, il n'eut pas besoin de se réveiller étant donné qu'il avait fait une nuit blanche. Il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir Takano de la tête et le cas de Daisuke l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose… _Bon sang, mais quel idiot ! Ce Nakajima veut soi-disant une relation plus qu'amicale avec moi et j'ai accepté de déjeuner avec lui ! Il va falloir que je lui explique bien clairement que je ne suis absolument pas intéressé et que je suis déjà avec-_ Onodera s'arrêta net de penser. Il respira un bon coup et accusa son manque de sommeil de lui faire penser n'importe quoi.

Dans l'appartement d'à-côté, Masamune finissait son café avant de prendre sa voiture pour aller au travail. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devait ou non aller toquer à la porte de son voisin. Finalement, il se ravisa. Peut-être que cela ferait réagir le plus jeune ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber sous le charme de ce Nakajima. Il l'aimait lui, non ? Pas ce nouvel employé… Malgré tout, les doutes remplissaient la tête de Takano. Après tout, Onodera avait bien accepté de prendre un café avec cet homme. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Désormais devant sa voiture, Takano poussa un soupir de frustration et mit le contact avant de partir en direction de la maison d'édition _Marukawa._

« - Nooonnn ! Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce satané de dossier ! »

Déjà en retard d'une bonne demi-heure, Ritsu courait partout dans son appartement à la recherche du dossier perdu. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire dossier en plus, il s'agissait des planches qu'il avait passé la soirée à corriger ! Paniqué, il décida finalement d'appeler son supérieur, à contrecœur. Il aurait dû être au bureau depuis une heure déjà et il était d'ailleurs plutôt surpris de ne pas encore avoir reçu d'appel de Takano. Il appuya sur le nom de Masamune sur son téléphone et entendit sonner avant que son interlocuteur ne se décide enfin à répondre.

« - Allô ?

\- Masamune, c'est Onodera !

\- C'est **Takano**.

\- Je suis très en retard, je sais, mais j'ai, euh… comme perdu, le euh… dossier qui contenait les planches pour le prochain manga que j'édite…

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Ça va, ne me demande pas de répéter, tu as très bien entendu !

\- Raaah… bon, attends-moi, je viens t'aider à chercher.

\- Non, pas la peine ! Je te préviens juste que je ne viendrai sans doute pas avant une bonne heure.

\- J'ai dit que j'arrivais, ne bouge pas. »

Avant même que le plus jeune ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Takano avait raccroché le combiné. _Ce qu'il m'énerve… bon, d'un autre côté, si je réussis à trouver le dossier avant qu'il n'arrive, on aura juste à repartir au boulot…_ Onodera se remit alors à rechercher ardemment le fameux dossier, en vain. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son supérieur sonna et Ritsu n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller lui ouvrir la porte, cette fois.

« - Vraiment, tu es impossible. Tu as vraiment cherché partout ?

\- Oui, tu vois bien, tout est sens dessus dessous !

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Masamune avait dans les mains un dossier bleu contenant plusieurs pages de mangas remplies de rouge.

« - Non, ce n'est pas possible… le dossier est blanc !

\- Eh bien pourtant, c'est le bon manga !

\- Je te dis que ce n'est pas bon ! »

Énervé contre son supérieur qui avait mis la main sur le bon dossier en une minute chrono, Ritsu se reprocha intérieurement d'être si bordélique et arracha la pochette des mains de Takano avant de murmurer un rapide « merci ». Ritsu se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée quand Masamune le retint.

« - Il est bientôt midi, inutile de retourner travailler maintenant. Allons déjeuner puis nous y retournerons ensemble. »

Pris au dépourvu, Ritsu paniqua légèrement. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de dire à Takano qu'il allait déjeuner avec Nakajima ce midi ! Et le voilà obligé de trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller déjeuner avec son supérieur… _Pourquoi ça me dérange autant de lui dire que je vais déjeuner avec un autre homme d'abord ? On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble tous les deux…_

« - Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais plutôt aller me balader, on se voit au boulot. »

Il se dégagea de la prise de Takano et marcha d'un pas vif vers la sortie de son immeuble après avoir pris soin de sortir Takano de son appartement et d'en fermer la porte. Une fois en bas, il regarda derrière lui. Masamune n'était pas là. _Ça alors, il ne m'a pas suivi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à la fin ?_ Tout en s'inquiétant légèrement du comportement de son voisin, Ritsu se dépêcha de se rendre devant son lieu de travail où il était censé retrouver Daisuke. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec cet homme.

*OoOoO*

Arrivé devant la maison d'édition, il se rendit compte que son nouveau collègue l'attendait debout contre un arbre. Il se dirigea vers lui et ce dernier l'aperçut.

« - Ritsu, content de voir que tu es venu. Je suis allé te chercher dans ton bureau, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je me suis demandais si tu étais malade, car les autres m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas venu de la matinée.

\- J'avais juste perdu un dossier important. Bon, allons-y, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, moi aussi… »

Les deux hommes se mirent alors en route vers la petite brasserie où souhaitait se rendre Daisuke. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place, Ritsu commença déjà à parler. Autant être clair dès le départ.

« - Écoute, Nakajima. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends exactement de moi en me donnant des rendez-vous… mais sache qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je préférerais une relation strictement professionnelle avec toi. _La situation est bien assez gênante comme ça…_

\- Je n'ai donc pas la moindre chance avec toi ? Que tu le saches, après notre nuit, je n'ai pas fréquenté un seul homme. Cela m'a bien trop marqué pour que je puisse l'oublier… pour que je puisse t'oublier. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te revoir, mais ce fut pourtant le cas...»

Onodera rougit face aux aveux de son interlocuteur. Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Ce type le mettait tellement mal à l'aise que son estomac était en train de se tordre !

« - Je suis désolé, mais si tu n'es pas capable de retenir tes ardeurs… on ferait mieux de ne pas se parler du tout.

\- Je souhaiterais être ton ami. Nous avons tellement en commun. Ce serait dommage de rater une occasion pareille. Et qui sait, peut-être tomberas-tu sous mon charme… »

De plus en plus rouge, Onodera ne sut que répondre. Décidément, ce type semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était loin d'être réciproque. Nakajima allait reprendre la parole quand le serveur arriva pour leur demander s'ils avaient choisi. L'appétit d'Onodera étant coupé par l'angoisse, il ne prit qu'une simple salade, tandis que son voisin de table pris de la viande.

« - Je souhaiterais t'inviter à un événement littéraire ce week-end. En tant qu'éditeur dans cette branche, j'ai des _pass_ qui me permettront de rencontrer les auteurs. Je suis persuadé qu'il y aura des auteurs que tu apprécies durant ce salon. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je… »

Ne sachant que répondre, Onodera pris une bouchée de salade en réfléchissant. Évidemment que ça le tentait énormément ! Mais y allait avec Nakajima… n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée après tout ce qu'il avait dit juste avant ? Après tout, cet homme semblait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Finalement, l'envie de rencontrer ses auteurs favoris prit le dessus et il accepta la proposition de Daisuke. Une fois que le repas fut fini, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les éditions Marukawa et tombèrent sur Takano à l'entrée du bâtiment, au plus grand damne de Ritsu. Masamune les regardait d'un œil fort surpris et Ritsu aurait juré voir une expression triste sur son visage. Il se reprocha instantanément d'avoir accepté d'aller au salon littéraire ce week-end tout en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait cela. _Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Ritsu, définitivement pas de l'amour._

À la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, son supérieur ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea tout simplement vers l'ascenseur, suivit de Daisuke et Ritsu. Onodera ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant mal à l'aise de sa vie. Personne ne parlait et ce fut seulement lorsque Daisuke arriva à son étage et qu'il salua les deux hommes encore présents dans l'ascenseur que Takano se mit à parler.

« - Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec le nouvel éditeur.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, pas vraiment. J'étais parti chercher deux trois trucs au supermarché et on s'est simplement croisé.

\- Où est ton sac, alors ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Ritsu ne répondit rien.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, tu sais. Tu ne me dois rien. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple. »

Quand Onodera entendit ça, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait le temps d'une seconde. _Quand c'est moi qui le dis, ça ne me fait rien, mais lorsque c'est lui… bon sang, quelle est cette sensation ?_ L'ascenseur arriva finalement à leur étage et Takano en sortit sans un mot de plus, suivi par son subalterne, au visage bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Une fois assis sur leur chaise respective, ils se mirent à travailler. Ritsu essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à faire sortir son chef de son esprit… Quand la fin de journée arriva enfin, Onodera posa sa tête sur son bureau et soupira avant de finalement se lever pour rentrer chez lui. Il salua ses collègues et risqua un regard vers Takano qui était encore en train de téléphoner à l'imprimeur. Il voulut l'attendre, mais changea finalement d'avis. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

*OoOoO*

Une fois chez lui, Ritsu s'assit sur son canapé, un café à la main. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela ? Takano a raison de toute façon… nous ne formons pas vraiment un couple… à part passer quelques nuits ensemble, nous…_ Onodera rougit fortement suite à cette pensée. Il secoua finalement sa tête dans tous les sens avant de conclure qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tandis que l'eau coulait délicatement le long de son corps, Ritsu réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier. _Pff. Comme si mon travail n'était pas suffisamment épuisant, il faut aussi que je doive affronter ça… Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que Takano fasse son jaloux…_ Il posa sa tête contre la paroi de la douche en pensant au plus âgé. Pourquoi Masamune était-il aussi calme ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'air… résigné ? _Il n'a quand même pas laissé tombé ? Je veux dire… je ne suis pas très expressif, mais peu importe… il sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui… et puis, il est hors de question que je fasse le romantique après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ! Même pas en rêve !_

Dans l'appartement d'à-côté, Takano lisait tranquillement un livre. Pour une fois qu'il avait le temps. Mais cela faisait la trente-sixième fois qu'il lisait la même phrase. Décidément, Ritsu ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Ni ce… Nakajima. Quelle est donc la relation exacte de ces deux-là ? Sont-ils amis ? Ou… plus si affinité ? Non, non, c'est impossible ! _J'en ai assez ! Je ne peux plus tenir, il faut que je sache ce qu'il en est !_ Profondément agacé par la situation, Takano se leva et marcha d'un pas vif vers sa porte pour aller ensuite sonner à celle du plus jeune en espérant que cette fois, il lui ouvrirait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, une minute plus tard.

« - Ritsu, il faut qu'on parle.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien. »

Ritsu ne se doutait que trop bien de ce dont ils allaient discuter. Mais il avait ouvert en connaissance de cause. Il savait très bien que son voisin était venu lui demander des explications à propos de Nakajima. Et d'une certaine manière, cela lui fit plaisir. Même s'il eut énormément de mal à le reconnaître.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qui est exactement ce Nakajima pour toi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! _Non, c'est mauvais, je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça !_

\- Vraiment, ça ne me regarde pas ? Pas même un petit peu ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question, Takano… lui et moi ne sommes que des collègues…

\- Des collègues qui vont boire un verre après le travail et qui vont déjeuner ensemble à midi, oui !

\- Co-comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je vous ai vu, l'autre soir. Et ce midi… c'était évident, Onodera, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Ritsu frissonna quand le plus âgé l'appela par son nom. Cela n'arriverait que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je pense avoir le droit de sortir avec d'autres hommes. Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'avais dit avant, pas en rajouter une couche !_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis jaloux. »

Ritsu rougit de plus belle et ne sut quoi répondre. Takano s'approcha du plus jeune et quand il voulut l'embrasser, Ritsu se dégagea.

« - Es-tu amoureux de Nakajima, Onodera ?

\- Que… non !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu de boire des verres avec lui alors que moi je dois batailler pour que tu acceptes de rentrer avec moi ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu d'aller déjeuner avec lui tandis qu'en ce qui me concerne, je dois remuer ciel et terre rien que pour que tu acceptes de m'ouvrir la porte ?! »

Ritsu avait rarement vu Takano aussi en colère et cela le destabilisait encore plus.

« - Désolé…

\- Pas autant que moi ! »

Suite à ces dires, Masamune sortit de l'appartement du plus jeune en claquant la porte.

*OoOoO*

Cela faisait une heure que Takano était sauvagement parti de l'appartement d'Onodera, laissant une expression indescriptible sur le visage de ce dernier. Après cela, Ritsu s'était tout simplement assis sur le canapé en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être tout simplement honnête avec son voisin. Puis ses pensées divaguèrent au prochain week-end, celui qu'il était censé passé avec Daisuke. Nous étions mardi soir, il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour se décider sur ce qu'il allait faire. Onodera changera-t-il d'avis ?

* * *

Ce sera tout pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura bien plu, malgré le fait qu'il soit court (mais j'avais prévenu !).

Je pense poster le troisième chapitre assez rapidement… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur celui-ci :)

Merci de votre lecture !

New Don'


	3. Chapitre trois

J'ai mis un petit moment à poster ce chapitre par rapport au précédent, mais j'ai été quelque peu occupée ces derniers temps, je m'excuse.

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- Toujours rating T.

\- Homophobes ? Prenez la porte !

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - « Rage Beat » par _Bad Luck_ (musique et groupe tirés de l'anime  Gravitation) !

Merci et agréable lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre trois.**_

Après que Takano soit sèchement parti de son appartement, Ritsu ne bougea plus, des milliers de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. _Il doit être sur les nerfs à cause du boulot… oui, ce doit être ça. Ce ne peut être que ça._ Se maudissant de ne pas réussir à être un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, Onodera se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, observant son visage dans le miroir. _Je devrais sans doute retourner le voir et m'excuser. D'un autre côté, c'est ce que je voulais, non ? Qu'il lâche l'affaire…_ Il fit une moue franchement pas convaincue et décida d'aller se doucher. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers son frigidaire et soupira fortement quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à l'intérieur. Il regarda dans tous les placards de sa cuisine et même sous le canapé, mais rien. _Je ne vais quand même pas aller chez Takano après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tant pis, je vais commander quelque chose…_

*OoOoO*

Masamune Takano se sentait on ne peu plus frustré. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de retourner voir le plus jeune afin d'arranger les choses, mais d'un autre… il avait aussi très envie de lui jeter des fruits à la figure tellement il l'avait énervé à l'instant. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui suite à leur altercation, Takano n'avait rien fait d'autre que de réfléchir sur son sofa. Une chose qui arrivait bien souvent ces temps-ci… Finalement, quand l'horloge afficha 21 heures, il mangea et partit se coucher. À quoi bon ? Il se sentait véritablement blasé de tout ça, malgré le fait que ses sentiments à l'égard du plus jeune n'aient pas diminué d'un pouce.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, les deux éditeurs se réveillèrent les yeux lourds. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une excellente nuit. Après s'être préparé en vitesse, Takano sortit de chez lui et partit au travail, sans même un regard vers la porte de son collègue. Quant à Onodera… il ne s'était même pas encore levé. _Je ne veux pas aller au travaiiilll !_ Le plus jeune avait enfoui sa tête entre ses deux oreillers et se sentait perdu entre plusieurs émotions différentes. La peur d'aller bosser, la colère de ce qui s'était passé la veille et curieusement… la frustration. _Raaah ! Non, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ! J'ai dit que je ne retomberais pas amoureux de Takano ! Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me…-_ Ritsu ne termina pas sa pensée et se leva d'un coup. Il s'habilla en vitesse, pris un café et sortit de chez lui. _Je vais carrément arriver en avance comme ça, il ne s'imaginera pas que ça m'a affecté ! Haha !_ Plutôt fier de son idée, Onodera passa la porte de la maison d'édition et s'empressa d'aller vers l'ascenseur. Quand ce dernier commençait à se fermer, une main bloqua les portes. Celle de Nakajima Daisuke.

« - Ah, Onodera ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, non, ça va très bien ! J'ai juste pas mal travaillé hier soir…

\- Je vois. As-tu réfléchi à ce dont je t'avais parlé ?

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Eh bien… à ton transfert en littérature.

\- …

\- Je vois, tu n'y a pas pensé ? En tout cas, sache que j'en ai parlé au directeur et il serait ravi de t'y accueillir. Autant dire que si tu fais ta demande, tu seras accepté.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Excité par la nouvelle, Ritsu avait retrouvé son sourire. Mais celui-ci disparut instantanément lorsqu'il se remit à penser à son chef actuel. _Mais si je pars au département littérature… cela ne va pas aggraver encore plus ma situation avec Takano ?_ Voyant que le visage de Ritsu s'assombrissait, Daisuke reprit la parole.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour ton travail actuel ? Tu peux tout à fait terminer le livre sur lequel tu travailles et partir ensuite… qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je, hum… il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance ! Je sais que tu feras le bon choix ! »

Étant arrivé à son étage, Nakajima sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant Ritsu seul avec lui-même… et ses nombreuses pensées. _Ma carrière est bien plus importante que Takano, il faut que je me concentre là-dessus… Mais…_ Il cessa de penser lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il en sortit et se dirigea vers les locaux d' _Emerald_. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, tous ses collègues travaillaient déjà. Il les salua et jeta un rapide regard à son chef qui n'avait même pas levé la tête de ce sur quoi il travaillait. Onodera commença à étudier les papiers qu'il avait sur son bureau quand Kisa se mit à lui parler.

« - J'ai appris de Daisuke que tu allais peut-être te faire transférer en littérature… tu vas vraiment le faire ?

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas encore.

\- En tout cas, peu importe ce que tu choisis, je te soutiendrais ! Enfin, tu nous manqueras tout de même ici ! »

Kisa lui fit un pouce en l'air et se remit à travailler en silence. Masamune quand à lui, avait relevé sa tête d'un seul coup suite aux dires de Kisa. Il fixait Onodera qui finit par regarder son chef. Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard et Ritsu finit par regarder ailleurs, les joues rouges. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Takano. Ce Nakajima, l'entêtement légendaire de Ritsu et maintenant, un possible transfert en littérature ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ? Il se leva en disant à ses collègues qu'il partait fumer dehors, sans un regard vers Onodera. Ce dernier regarda son chef sortir, hésitant entre le suivre ou non. Au final, il décida de rester, pensant que Takano avait sans doute besoin de rester seul, que sinon il ne serait pas sorti comme ça. Onodera essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais décidément… quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… et qu'il allait sérieusement le regretter.

*OoOoO*

Quand la pause déjeuner arriva enfin, Ritsu se leva et sortit de suite. Masamune était revenu quelques minutes après être sorti fumer, mais l'expression de son visage n'avait absolument pas changé. Il reflétait tantôt de la tristesse, tantôt de la colère. Une fois dehors, Ritsu respira un bon coup. L'ambiance dans les bureaux _Emerald_ était extrêmement pesante depuis que Kisa avait parlé de son possible transfert. Il se mit d'ailleurs à repenser à cela. Que devait-il faire ? Sa raison lui disait de faire sa demande, après tout, il était fait pour travailler en littérature ! C'était son domaine, pas les shojos ! Mais son cœur… il lui disait le contraire total. _Que dois-je faire… ?_

« - Hé, Ritsu ! Allons déjeuner ensemble ce midi !

\- Nakajima…

\- Tu as autre chose de prévu ? Car je connais un super endroit où acheter des sandwichs aux crevettes ! »

Onodera regarda discrètement autour de lui. Takano n'était pas là. Et puis zut, il ne faisait rien de mal après tout !

« - D'accord, allons-y.

\- Super ! »

Tandis que les deux collègues partaient en direction de la sandwicherie dont parlait Daisuke, Takano sortit du bâtiment où il travaillait et les aperçut marcher au loin. _Encore… Ose me mentir à nouveau après ça, Onodera._ Il hésitait grandement à les rattraper et à demander des explications, des vraies, à Ritsu. Mais il se ravisa.

*OoOoO*

« - Je suis bien content que tu aie accepté de venir déjeuner en ma compagnie, Ritsu. Je voulais te parler de ce week-end…

\- Hum… ah, oui, ce week-end… _ce week-end…_

\- J'espère que c'est toujours d'accord pour toi ?

\- Eh bien en réalité…

\- Tu as un empêchement ?

\- Mes… parents m'ont invité à déjeuner ! _Tss, c'est ça oui, heureusement que non…_

\- Oh, mais n'est-ce pas le dimanche midi ? Car le salon dure le samedi et dimanche inclus.

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… ils n'habitent pas tout près… je devrais partir le samedi après-midi et je ne reviendrai que le dimanche soir…

\- Oh, je vois, je comprends. Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte de t'avoir un autographe. Voici la liste des invités, dis-moi qui t'intéresse. »

Ritsu se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mentir n'était sans doute pas la bonne solution, mais les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Il observa sans rien dire la liste des auteurs et en cocha deux, malgré le fait qu'il ne trouve pas cela correct de demander à Daisuke de faire ça pour lui après ce que lui venait de faire. Ensuite, ils commandèrent tous deux un sandwich aux crevettes et s'assirent sur le banc d'un parc environnant.

« - Je peux te poser une question, Ritsu ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu peux m'assurer que tu ne ressens rien de particulier à l'égard de Takano ?

\- Encore ça ! Bon sang, je croyais t'avoir dit que- »

Onodera fut coupé par les lèvres de son nouveau collègue. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais quand ce fut le cas, il le repoussa directement. Ritsu regardait Nakajima, tandis que celui-ci avait un petit sourire indescriptible sur le visage.

« - Menteur. »

Après avoir dit cela, Daisuke se leva. Onodera cru qu'il allait partir, mais il reprit finalement la parole.

« - Ne crois pas que je vais pour autant laisser tomber. Tu auras des sentiments pour moi… et ceux-là, tu les accepteras. Contrairement à ceux que tu as pour Masamune.

\- La ferme ! Tout ça ne te regarde pas ! Ne crois pas que j'aurais un jour des sentiments pour un type comme toi ! Tu n'as fait qu'essayer de m'avoir depuis le début ! Et je le répète : je ne ressens rien de particulier pour Masamune ! Ne reviens plus me parler ! »

Suite à cette altercation, Onodera jeta son déjeuner à la poubelle et partit d'un pas rapide. Daisuke le regarda partir d'un air plutôt agacé.

*OoOoO*

De retour devant le bâtiment des éditions _Marukawa_ , Ritsu s'adossa contre un arbre. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne devant, il était complètement seul. Et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? C'était quoi ce mensonge ? Comme si j'allais aller déjeuner chez mes parents, franchement ! Jamais !_ Onodera ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer un moment par le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les gazouillements des oiseaux. _Enfin, je me sens quand même plus léger… ce n'était assurément pas une bonne idée d'aller à ce salon littéraire avec Daisuke… même **s'il** n'en savait rien… _ Ritsu rougit rien qu'à cette pensée. L'éditeur se souciait bien trop de ce que pourrait penser Takano, c'était mauvais ! En parlant du loup, celui-ci revenait justement de sa pause déjeuner et eut la surprise de voir son subalterne seul, sans Nakajima. Encore en colère, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter pour lui parler. Ritsu l'avait aperçu et fut étonné de ne pas le voir venir vers lui. _Hey ! J'ai renoncé à un salon littéraire et à mes auteurs favoris pour toi ! Tu pourrais quand même t'arrêter !_ Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait, il se mit à rougir de nouveau. Complètement perdu par ses sentiments, il se cogna la tête contre l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Il se souvenu alors d'une des dernières paroles de Daisuke : « Menteur ». Peut-être était-il temps qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même… et surtout à Takano.

*OoOoO*

L'après-midi passa globalement vite. Il ne restait plus que Kisa, Takano et Ritsu dans les locaux d' _Emerald_ et le plus âgé commençait d'ailleurs à ranger ses affaires. Quand cela fut fait, il salua les deux autres éditeurs et rentra chez lui, faisant revenir le silence dans la pièce. Un silence pesant. Ritsu se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Ils étaient seuls. N'était-ce pas le moment parfait pour qu'il s'excuse ? Pour qu'il lui dise enfin tout ce qu'il avait à lui avouer ? Ses peurs, ses interrogations… ses sentiments. Quand Onodera eut enfin trouvé le courage de parler, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Takafumi débarqua dans la pièce. Il avait l'air plutôt en colère et Takano l'ayant remarqué, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Rien.

\- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour mentir, Yokozama…

\- Je ne mens pas. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je devais simplement de donner ça.

\- Ah oui, merci. Cet auteur a changé d'adresse il y a peu et il ne nous en avait pas informé. Nous avons dû chercher par nous-même.

\- Tu veux dire, **j'ai** dû chercher. »

Takano sourit face à la remarque de son interlocuteur et Ritsu se sentit horriblement jaloux face à ça. Il ne le voyait jamais sourire comme ça, mis à part quand il se trouvait avec Yokozawa. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il arrive maintenant… ?_

« - C'est un problème avec Kirishima, peut-être, Yokozawa ?

\- La ferme, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Takano se mit à rire légèrement en regardant son ami sortir de la pièce à grandes enjambées, les joues rougies par ses dires. Il décida de le suivre, en ayant fini avec son travail et ayant envie d'une cigarette. Quand Onodera le vit ranger ses affaires, il se mit à paniquer légèrement. Il s'en allait, maintenant ? C'était forcément pour Yokozawa, pas d'autres explications ! _Même si je sais que Yokozawa semble avoir une relation avec Kirishima… je ne peux m'empêcher de…_ Troublé, il ne vit pas que son chef était déjà sorti de la pièce, sans même lui dire au revoir. Cela accentua la panique du plus jeune. _Il m'en veut réellement, alors… ce n'est pas comme toutes ces fois où il était en colère, mais qu'il finissait par m'embrasser sans mon accord… il est…_

« - Je sature ! »

Après avoir prononcé cela, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se dirigea vers la station de métro. Pendant le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette histoire de transfert au département littéraire. Avait-il vraiment envie de laisser tomber les shojos alors qu'il commençait enfin à être un peu fier de son travail ? Ou plutôt, avait-il réellement envie de partir travailler dans un bureau où Takano ne serait pas ? Quand il fut enfin arrivé chez lui, il se mit à soupirer en observant la porte close de son voisin, sans doute absent à l'heure actuelle. Une douche et un café. Voilà ce dont il avait cruellement besoin.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce troisième chapitre ! Je sais que c'est court et que, qui plus est, il ne s'y passe grand-chose entre Takano et Ritsu (pour ne pas dire rien). Mais ça viendra !

Je profite de ce moment pour remercier les personnes qui ont posté une review ainsi que celles qui suivent mon histoire, cela me fait très plaisir, j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira :)

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vos avis m'intéressent toujours !

New Don'


	4. Chapitre quatre

B'jour !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction ! Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais chaque chapitre (à peu près, du moins), correspond à un jour de la semaine. Là, nous sommes jeudi. Je pense donc faire un chapitre pour chaque jour (soit sept) et qu'ensuite, ce sera terminé. Je ne sais pas encore quand le chapitre cinq sortira, mais j'informe de son évolution sur mon profil, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus.

* * *

Réponse à la review d'une personne non-inscrite :

Guest (posté sur le chapitre deux le 30 mars) :

« Histoire fluide et agréable à lire »

\- - - Bonjour à toi !

Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review, ravie que tu prennes du plaisir à lire cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)

New Don'

* * *

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

\- Homophobes ? Dehors !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre quatre.**_

Le lendemain, Ritsu était en retard, une fois de plus. La veille, il avait englouti trois cafés entiers et était parti se doucher (ce qui avait pris une bonne trentaine de minutes) pour ensuite se remettre à travailler sur le manga dont il s'occupait actuellement. Il n'avait pas réussi à se coucher avant trois heures du matin, heure où son stupide voisin s'était enfin décidé à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions : « Que fait-il ? »; « Pourquoi il met autant de temps ? ». Et il s'était mis à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles… « Je suis sûr que Yokozawa n'a pas arrêté de le draguer ! ». Même si Yokozawa entretenait une relation possiblement amoureuse avec Kirishima, Onodera ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses. Et ça, ça l'agaçait profondément. Enfin bon, le fait est que le lendemain de cette fameuse journée dont Ritsu ne garderait pas un bon souvenir, il était en retard au travail. En sortant de chez lui, il s'attarda –comme s'il avait le temps- devant la porte de Takano. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors de nouveau vers son histoire de transfert en littérature… _Que ferait Takano si je faisais ma demande ?_

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, aux éditions _Marukawa_ , Takano et l'équipe d' _Emerald_ étaient tous très concentrés sur leur travail. La visite du nouvel éditeur en littérature leur fit tous lever la tête. Quand il le vit, Takano ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. _Que veut-il encore, celui-là ?_ Masamune ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et se replongea dans son travail, tandis que Kisa se levait pour aller vers lui.

« - Salut, Daisuke ! Tu t'es bien intégré en littérature ?

\- Très bien, oui. Je me demandais où se trouvait Onodera, l'avez-vous vu ?

\- Il est sans doute encore en retard ! »

Kisa avait prononcé ces mots tout en riant et Nakajima eut un léger sourire, avant de répondre.

« - Je vois. Je venais simplement lui dire qu'un des auteurs du salon littéraire ne venait pas ce week-end et que s'il voulait en choisir un autre, il le pouvait. Pourriez-vous lui donner cette liste et lui demander de me la rendre plus tard ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, oui ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais à un salon littéraire avec Ritsu, d'ailleurs, il ne nous en a même pas parlé…

\- Eh bien, en fait- »

Avant que Nakajima eût le temps de finir sa phrase, Takano s'était brusquement levé et était sorti de la pièce, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de fumer.

« - Je disais donc qu'il s'était désisté. Un déjeuner de famille, apparemment. »

Kisa répondit d'un hochement de tête et se remit ensuite à travailler, laissant son interlocuteur retourner à son département.

*OoOoO*

Takano était sorti assez précipitamment après avoir entendu les dires de Daisuke. Décidément, ce mec le faisait… sérieusement chier. Il s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur et était simplement sorti du bâtiment. Il avait utilisé la cigarette comme excuse, mais maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter. C'est au moment où Masamune alluma son briquet que Ritsu se décida enfin à arriver sur son lieu de travail. Il aperçut Takano de loin et se demanda s'il devait aller le saluer ou non. Finalement, il décida qu'il verrait lorsqu'il se trouverait plus près de lui. Quand ce moment arriva, Takano ne lui lança même pas un regard. Quelque peu agacé par la situation, Onodera décida de, pour une fois, prendre les choses en main et le salua. Froidement, mais tout de même.

« - Bonjour. »

Takano fut d'abord surpris, puis répondit la même chose au plus jeune. Ils se trouvaient désormais dos à dos et attendait qu'un des deux reprennent la parole. Ritsu n'était pas particulièrement motivé à l'idée de le faire. _Je t'ai dit bonjour, c'est à ton tour de parler, maintenant !_ _Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que je te dirais que je t'-_ Se rendant compte que sa façon de penser était tout de même un peu ridicule, il soupira légèrement. Puis, Masamune prit finalement la parole, en ayant assez de ce silence.

« - Alors, tu vas à un salon littéraire avec Nakajima, paraît-il ?

\- Non.

\- Tu mens encore, Onodera ! Pourquoi, ne dirais-tu pas la vérité pour une fois ? Est-ce si difficile que ça pour toi ?

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Daisuke est passé dans les bureaux d' _Emerald_ ce matin. Il en a parlé.

\- Eh bien, il a menti. J'ai accepté eu début, mais j'ai finalement décliné son offre.

\- Tu as… décliné son offre ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un déjeuner de famille dimanche.

\- Ah, vraiment ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais acceptés d'y aller. J'ai encore plus de mal à croire que tu ais répondu à tes parents, d'ailleurs.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas. »

Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, Ritsu rentra dans le bâtiment. _Je suis incapable de lui dire que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai refusé d'aller à ce salon… c'est bien trop… gênant._ Une fois dans le bâtiment, Ritsu s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir s'il était suivi par Masamune, mais il n'en était rien. Il monta donc à son département et pénétra dans les bureaux _Emerald_ , légèrement déçu (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer).

*OoOoO*

De son côté, Takano avait décidé de rester un moment dehors avant de retourner travailler. Évidemment, ses nombreuses pensées n'étaient que dédiées au jeune éditeur. _Il a vraiment accepté d'aller déjeuner chez ses parents ? Serait-ce encore pour cette histoire de mariage ?_ Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida enfin à retourner travailler. La pause déjeuner était dans un peu moins de deux heures, il essaierait de parler à Onodera à ce moment-là. En espérant que Nakajima ne l'ait pas déjà pris d'assaut. Quand il rentra dans les bureaux pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il put voir tous ses collègues en plein travail. Daisuke n'était plus là, à sa grande joie. Il s'assit donc à sa place et commença à travailler, tandis que Kisa se mettait à parler à Ritsu.

« - Daisuke est passé. Il m'a dit de te donner ceci, tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Ah oui, c'était pour un salon… pourquoi a-t-il voulu me le donner ?

\- Paraît-il qu'un des auteurs dont tu voulais un autographe ne sera pas là. Il m'a dit que tu pouvais en choisir un autre si tu le souhaitais et qu'il fallait que tu lui ramènes la liste ensuite.

\- Je vois. Merci. »

Après leur échange, le silence se fit. Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva enfin, Ritsu se leva, décidé à aller donner la liste à Daisuke, malgré sa réticence, suite à ce qui s'était passé la veille. _J'aurais préféré éviter ça, mais bon… et puis, il me semblait lui avoir dit hier que je ne voulais plus avoir rien à faire avec lui !_ Il avait donc pensé remettre les choses au clair de nouveau avec Daisuke. Après tout, depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit ! Ses sentiments avaient été mis à rude épreuve pendant ces quelques jours et il commençait à en avoir marre. Alors qu'hier, il avait enfin réussi à rassembler tout son courage pour dire ce qu'il ressentait au plus âgé, aujourd'hui, il se sentait complètement vide. Dénué de force. Onodera se dirigeait donc à pas pesants vers l'ascenseur et juste après qu'il y soit rentré, son supérieur le rejoignit, à son grand désarroi. _C'est pas vrai, si jamais il voit que je vais voir Nakajima, ça va encore aggraver les choses…_ Il préféra carrément sortir de l'ascenseur avant son départ plutôt que devoir rendre la situation encore plus difficile. Cependant, Takano ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il sortit également afin de rejoindre le plus jeune qui se dirigeait vers un distributeur de café, dans le couloir. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'interpella.

« - Onodera ! »

Le concerné se retourna, plutôt énervé. Il faisait tout ça pour éviter d'envenimer la situation, ne pouvait-il donc pas coopérer ? Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard sans doute glacial de son voisin.

« - Vas-tu vraiment voir tes parents, ce dimanche ? »

Un peu surpris par la question, Ritsu se contenta de simplement acquiescer, même si mentir à Takano ne lui plaisait pas. En plus, il était son voisin, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait savoir s'il était bien absent. Il allait devoir partir quelque part ce week-end pour ne pas que le plus âgé se rende compte qu'il avait menti. Mais où allait-il bien pouvoir aller ? Le plus jeune éditeur soupira intérieurement.

« - Est-ce encore pour ton… mariage ? »

Ritsu rougit face à l'évocation de cela. Il n'y avait pas franchement pensé. _Il s'inquiète vraiment pour ça ? Merde, que suis-je censé dire maintenant ?_

« - Je n'ai aucunement l'attention de me marier avec An, et tu le sais, je crois.

\- J'avoue que ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

Onodera se douta qu'il faisait notamment allusion à un certain nouvel éditeur.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien du tout entre Nakajima et moi.

\- Pourtant, presque tout me dit le contraire.

\- Tout ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Les verres, les déjeuners, ce salon littéraire…

\- Je n'y vais pas !

\- Mais tu y serais allé si tu n'avais pas eu ce déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Piqué au vif, Onodera haussa le ton.

« - Ça va, arrête de m'engueuler ! Je ne suis pas celui qui est rentré à trois heures du matin après avoir passé la soirée avec Yokozawa, si tu veux partir sur ce terrain ! »

Takano ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ritsu était… jaloux ? Jaloux de Yokozawa ? Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Nakajima, c'en était la preuve !

« - Tu ne dormais pas à trois heures du matin ?

\- Je travaillais.

\- Ah bon. »

Les deux éditeurs se toisèrent du regard un moment. Puis, Ritsu décida de gentiment prendre la fuite et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur.

« - Où vas-tu ?

\- Rendre la feuille à Nakajima. »

Takano le regarda partir, sans rien faire. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le plus jeune l'avait tout de même un peu rassuré. Et puis, il était inutile de l'empêcher d'aller le voir. Ça n'aiderait absolument pas à arranger la situation actuelle. Il décida donc de prendre les escaliers et de partir déjeuner rapidement.

*OoOoO*

Au département littérature, Ritsu observait les nombreux ouvrages. Il se sentait bien plus dans son élément qu'autour des shojos, sans hésitation. Il chercha Nakajima du regard et quand il le vit, alla vers lui. Ce dernier leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire indescriptible. En tout cas, Ritsu en eut froid dans le dos.

« - Je… la fiche.

\- Ah, merci. Tu n'en as pas coché un autre ?

\- Écoute, il n'y a aucune raison que tu fasses cela pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes amis, non ?

\- Amis ? Mais, as-tu déjà oublié ce que tu m'as fait hier ? »

Ritsu essayait de parler le moins fort possible, mais son interlocuteur, lui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue de ses collègues.

« - Je suis désolé pour ça, vraiment, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais, je te l'ai dit, non ? Je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. »

Ritsu rougit de gêne et d'agacement.

« - Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi. Arrête ce petit jeu, maintenant !

\- Un jeu ? Mais, c'est bien plus que ça… »

Daisuke se leva et approcha sa main de la joue du jeune éditeur, sous les yeux des autres travailleurs. Ritsu avait comme une impression de déjà-vu et ça ne lui plaisait que trop peu. Il le repoussa de ses deux mains et partit à pas vif des bureaux du département littérature. _Quel abruti !_

*OoOoO*

Une fois dehors, Takano se dirigea vers un petit restaurant où il avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il voulait se relaxer. Il farfouilla un moment dans son sac afin d'en sortir son portable, mais il ne le trouva pas. Agacé, il fit demi-tour pour retourner le chercher au travail. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il fut surpris de voir Ritsu sortir, les joues rouges. Ce dernier se dirigeait de manière ardente vers… une poubelle. Takano se dirigea alors vers lui.

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien.

\- Que déchires-tu avec autant de fougue ?

\- Rien. »

Énervé, Takano prit les morceaux de papier des mains du plus jeune. C'était difficile de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait maintenant que ce n'était que des lambeaux, mais il put clairement distinguer les mots « Demande de transfert ». Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et il jeta un regard vers Ritsu, qui regardait ailleurs.

« - Tu ne veux plus faire ta demande de transfert ?

\- Et aller travailler avec ce fou furieux ? Jamais de la vie.

\- Fou furieux ?

\- Ça devrait te faire plaisir, je parle de Nakajima.

\- Depuis quand penses-tu que cet homme est un fou furieux ? »

Ritsu ne voulut pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait plusieurs fois essayé de l'embrasser et qu'il s'était mis dans la tête de réussir à le séduire. Qui plus est, Nakajima avait compris en un clin d'œil qu'il était amoureux de Takano ! Non, définitivement, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

« - Alors ?

\- C'est trop long à expliquer. Maintenant, je dois partir. À plus. »

Pas satisfait par la réponse du plus jeune, il lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Dis-le-moi.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce la vérité ou encore un mensonge ?

\- Ce n'est pas- »

Ritsu n'avait pu terminer de parler que son supérieur l'avait embrassé. Pas sauvagement, non, c'était plutôt délicat. Léger comme une plume. Et court. Plus court que Ritsu ne l'aurait voulu. Ce dernier n'osa pas regarder Takano et laissa donc son regard aller vers le sol. Ce n'était pas du goût de son voisin, et il posa une main sur son menton afin de lui faire remonter la tête.

« - Alors ? Est-ce la vérité ? »

Ritsu n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui mentir. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Pas après ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques instants. En réalité, il aurait bien voulu tout lui dire, là, maintenant.

« - Il m'a embrassé. »

Takano le relâcha tout de suite, sous le choc. Il l'avait embrassé ? Son Ritsu ? Ce Nakajima allait entendre parler du pays.

« - Attends, où vas-tu ?

\- Le voir.

\- Non, c'est précisément pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire ! Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je laisse tomber une telle chose ? »

Takano s'était arrêté et regardait le plus jeune.

« - Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. »

Pour une fois, Ritsu avait répondu rapidement, et il en fut lui-même surpris. Il partit ensuite vers la rue, suivi de Takano. Le plus jeune espérait sincèrement qu'il avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il n'irait pas voir Daisuke plus tard.

« - Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Yokozawa toute à l'heure ? »

Face à la question de Takano, Ritsu se mit à rougir fortement. Masamune était presque sûr que Ritsu était jaloux, mais il voulait l'entendre dire de vive voix. Ce qui allait s'avérer bien compliqué, car Onodera n'acceptait sans doute aucunement cela.

« - Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, tu ne voulais pas la fermer ! »

Takano soupira. _Je m'en doutais… il n'acceptera jamais le fait d'avoir ressenti de la jalousie par rapport à ça..._

Les deux éditeurs finirent par ne plus rien dire et ils marchèrent donc en silence, à la recherche d'un endroit où déjeuner. Le plus jeune n'avait pas particulièrement faim, quelque chose d'étrange lui serrant l'estomac. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'acheter des teriyaki. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, ils repartirent vers la maison d'édition, toujours silencieusement. Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, Takano prit rapidement la parole.

« - Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller en littérature ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas travailler avec ce gars-là. »

Après avoir répondu, Ritsu se dirigea vers la porte principale, laissant Takano seul. Ce dernier affichait un léger sourire suite à la réponse du plus jeune tandis qu'Onodera se mit à penser à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Takano. Il avait dit la vérité, non ? Pas l'entière vérité, il était vrai, mais la vérité quand même. Le plus compliqué, ça serait quand même ce week-end… qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à la place de ce faux repas en famille… ?

* * *

C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

J'en profite pour faire une petite parenthèse à propos d'un film (en anime) tiré d'un manga qui est vraiment très sympathique et que je vous conseille vivement (je pense lire le manga à un moment aussi d'ailleurs !). Le film est en fait tiré du premier manga, il y en a eu d'autres ensuite (trois, je crois). Je tiens à préciser que c'est un yaoi (mais bon, si vous lisez cette fiction, c'est que, a priori, vous aimez ça). Les dessins, l'histoire, les musiques, les personnages, j'ai tout aimé dans cette histoire, je vous conseille vivement d'y jeter un œil ! Ce film se nomme : Doukyuusei. Si vous regardez, je vous souhaite un excellent visionnage !

Bon, en dehors de ça, je vous remercie de votre lecture :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (et aussi à propos du film si vous l'avez regardé !).

New Don'


End file.
